


neon lights

by PeroxideBlue



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Past Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Past Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley - Freeform, Star!Rose Weasley, it's about scorpius' neverending crush on rose, this is just a shitty poem tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideBlue/pseuds/PeroxideBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>perhaps they weren't meant to be together / rose, scorpius and they places they went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	neon lights

**Author's Note:**

> Rose/Scorpius is one of my (very few) heterosexual ships and to be honest, I really, really like this whole enemies-turned-lovers thing; so this pairing works great for me.

“run away with me,”

she whispers

and okay, you might be a little bit

in love.

 

but you can’t, sweetie

not when you wear the family name

like a burden

and not like a prize.

 

she has her name written on the stars

and you,

poor little you

will be forgotten by tomorrow morning.

 

bubblegum pink

and neon signs

she’s now a princess

living in a dream.

 

“i can’t, rose

i wish i could”

she leaves that night

and you stare at the empty walls of a shared dorm.

 

quiddich and classes

and sometimes a bottle of vodka

you’re fading into black

and you’re not seventeen yet.

 

it’s like one of those old movies

that your mother used to love

you’re black and white, all mystery

and little to no sound.

 

you wonder, sometimes,

how she’s doing

sweet eighteen, she must be ready

to conquer the whole world.

 

but meanwhile you study and study

and train; head buried in a thousand books

and you graduate, of course

but it feels strange.

 

ten years down the road,

champagne on your hand

and emptiness in your chest,

the world starts making sense again.

 

ROSE WEASLEY, THE CRIMSON QUEEN

WATCH TONIGHT THE NEW

_UNDER LONDON RAIN_

and there she is.

 

she was destined for neon signs

shouting her name

and a dozen roses as red as her hair

in her hands.

 

you leave a solitary note

“you were great, as always –s.m.”

and leave so fast

that you can pretend you never were there.

 

because she’s a delicate rose

(oh, you could write sonnets about her name

and her hair)

and you’re only

a wizard, someone that doesn’t really exist,

a poisonous scorpion.

 

and maybe you two

weren’t really made to be together.


End file.
